Brother, Where Art Thou
by AyJay
Summary: Tortured souls.  An act of violence.  A scream for understanding.  And a suffering that will echo an eternity.


_(Disclaimer: Unfortunately, don't own anything Supernatural related; the following story is mine)_

* * *

**Brother, Where Art Thou **

His fist slammed again and again into the man's face…or what was left of it. His knuckles were split and his shoulder was sore from the blows he rained down on the man. Blood and sweat ran down his face, snaking down his neck and staining his shirt..the shirt that was splattered with the blood of his victim, sticking to him as he hammered unmercifully into the battered visage.

He moved from the face to the body; using both hands this time, drawing his shoulders back and swinging with as much force as he could muster. The crack of ribs breaking, like gunshots around the small room as he delivered his retribution. He grunted with the effort, raising an arm to wipe the stinging sweat from his eyes, smearing the blood across his own face as his other hand continued its torture.

He was breathing hard; the blood of the man flying from his own lips as he readied for the next onslaught. He reached over; ripping the man's shirt open and looked at his handiwork. The bruises that littered the man's torso were starting to blacken; turning from an angry red to a dark purple. Two ribs had ripped through the skin; the torn flesh oozing more blood that was now starting to pool in the man's lap. He shook his head; it wasn't enough.

He lashed out quickly; his boot connecting with the man's knee; the sharp pop as it was torn from its socket, eliciting a weary groan from the prey and a small smile from the predator. He slammed his heel down on the man's foot; the sound of crunching bones as he ground his boot into the now useless appendage bringing a larger smile.

He raised his eyes as a gurgled cough broke through his reverie; blood and a single white tooth jettisoning from tattered lips and striking him harmlessly. The man raised his head, groaning with the effort as he tried to look through swollen eyes at his attacker. His raspy breaths like a busted steam-train as he struggled to suck in air through his shattered nose. He opened his fractured jaw...forcing a strangled word...

_"Why..." _was his plaintive plea; a begging for understanding.

His answer was a slap that was delivered with such force it burst his eardrum; the pain of it searing into his mind and overriding the devastation that had been delivered to his body. Blood dribbled from his ear, whispering down his neck and pooling in the hollow of his throat as he fought unconsciousness. He turned his face back to his assailant; the sound of his cheekbone cracking from the blow; echoing loudly through his mind. He coughed again as another tooth caught in his throat and he swallowed hard; forcing the obstruction down with his own blood.

His head was pulled up; and he forced his lids open…he wouldn't look away not now. Not after all he'd been through. He stared into the eyes of his torturer, a rage building up in him...a rage that was mirrored in those he was looking into...daring him to do more. Refusing to succumb to the enemy that punished him.

The man stared into the blood-shot eyes of his captive and smiled as he held him fast. He raised his fist again and slammed it into the man's face; blood arcing through the air from the new cut to his eyebrow. He pulled back his fist again and again…but the man refused to look away; his eyes always returning to his attacker and his smile faltered; it wasn't supposed to be like this! He shook his head; his fury reaching a new level as he stared at the defiance that shone through split and swollen lids. He drew his fist back again; delivering a blow that ruptured one of those rebellious eyes.

But the man refused to look away as he delivered crunching blow after crunching blow on a body that was fighting to stay alive; contusion building on contusion; blood bursting free of split skin; bones breaking as fury-filled eyes held his gaze.

The man tried to fight; to lift his useless arms, to protect himself...but his body wouldn't obey the commands; there was no fight left in him. He was battered and broken, bruised and beaten and all he had left now was hope. But as he looked into the eyes of his captor, his shoulders sagged and his body slumped; hope dying like he knew he was. It was only a matter of time. There would be no rescue for him. No salvation. The only thing he had left was silent defiance…his one eye, his only means of expression. But it was enough to let his tormentor know he refused to give in. He would be defiant til the end.

The man looked into the rebellious gaze of his prey and felt a furious rage rise in him. He threw his head back and roared; a roar of pure animalistic rage that reverberated round the room. His hand reached out again; pulling the crippled man's face to his; inhaling the man's breath; taking it as his own as he offered his as a replacement...a trade. A trade that had not been forseen...but was accepted nonetheless. A trade that was too little too late.

His mind screamed in tormented despair as his hands tightened around his brother's throat…squeezing and squeezing…destroying the person who meant most to him; he let loose the scream, giving voice to his suffering. A scream that was echoed by the whisper of his brother. A whisper that told of understanding and forgiveness...of unconditional love.

And as the light left his brother's eyes, his last breath whispering over his face; a harrowing howl burst free of his lungs. A howl that would echo an eternity.

A howl that marked the destruction of the monster within.


End file.
